Hateful Words
by Akayume
Summary: Sequel to Yaten's POV,


**NOTE**: I don't own Sailor Moon series...  
**SECOND NOTE**: Please review, even though it is quite boring.  
**THIRD NOTE**: This is sort of like the second chapter of Yaten's P.O.V., "Stars" only this one is in Seiya's P.O.V. and it really isn't a chapter. So if you haven't read "Stars," then you'll be lost.  
**FOURTH NOTE**: The song used is "Show Me Love" by t.A.T.u. What is up with me using t.A.T.u's songs? Oh well, I guess every other song I try to use is no good. Besides, Seiya/Kakyuu relationship is a lesbian relationship sort of, but this song has no sign of a lesbian relationship. Oh well.

Hateful Words 

How the heck did you find out? All I said was, "Yaten, I don't love you anymore, I love Kakyuu. Goodbye."   
So what if I used you? I can use you whenever I please, like the way I'm using you to actually think all of this in my head. Ha! You have such an ego, so why would I love you? Don't you get it? Kakyuu's jealous of you, so I just _had_ to use you as my train ride to Kakyuu! 

_*This was an accident,  
Not the kind where sirens sound,  
Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling.*_

So, tell me all the emotions you have never felt. It would probably be glumy and sad. Oh sure, you were _devastated_ about Kakyuu's death, but not actually _sad_. 

_*Tell me how you've never felt,  
Delicate or innocent.  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?*_

What? Are you saying that I lost? I would hope not. Hey, there was nothing between us, so just get over it! Fake stuff doesn't count! 

_*Tell me nothing ever counts,  
Lashing out or breaking down.  
Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around.*_

Well, I can cheer you up a little: I still stare at your photographs...you with Taiki and Kakyuu and everyone else! So basically, everything was fake between us, I kissed you, but always in front of Kakyuu, and I went out with you, but only when Kakyuu was around to listen to me schedule the dates... 

_*Staring at your photograph,  
Everything now in the past.  
Never felt so lonely, I wish that you could show me love...*_

I can now look at you, in pain and ashamed, I can lok at into your eyes, knowing that you've been hurt badly... 

_*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till you open the door.  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till I'm up off the floor.  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till it's inside my pores.  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till I'm screaming for more.*_

I can look at one moment and then see you turn away from me in shame, I can look at you when you think you're alone and through tantrums... 

_*Random acts of mindlessness,  
Come place occurences.  
Chances and surprises,   
Another state of consciousness*_

...To sneak into your room while you should be sleeping, but instead, your lying on your bed, crying... 

_*Tell me nothing ever counts,  
Lashing out or breaking down.  
Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around.*_

...To walk with Kakyuu to the gardens only to see you walking around with a lost look on your face... 

_*Tell me how you've never felt,  
Delicate or innocent.  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?*_

...When I enter the bathroom to bathe, you're already in there, in the tub full of warm water, letting your tears blend in with the water, while your silver hair looks like it's flying in the water... 

_*You play games, I play tricks,  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick up sticks,  
Played by f-----g lunatics.*_

...When I come to talk to you, flash cruel words at me, saying that Kakyuu and I will have ten million kids and that the stars know it, you're saying that I should be burned at the stake... 

_*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till you open the door.  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till I'm up off the floor.  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till it's inside my pores.  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love 'till I'm screaming for more.*_

...I'm sorry, my love... 

_*Show me love,*_

...What did I just say?... 

_*Show me love,*_

...Oh no... 

_*Give me all that I want.*_

...Could this be?... 

_*Show me love,*_

...I... 

_*Show me love,  
Give me all that I want.  
Show me love, show me love,  
Give me all that I want.  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Till I'm screaming for more.*_

...I love you...   
I love you Yaten. I really do. 


End file.
